In backside-illuminated CMOS image sensors, it is needed to bond a device wafer on which a wiring layer is formed and a support wafer for supporting it by a direct bonding method and thereafter remove Si of the device wafer and manufacture a wiring layer for drawing out an electrode to a package.
When a lithography process is performed after removing Si of the device wafer, there is a problem that the wiring layer is displaced by about 10 to 500 nm from an original correct position. Specially, in CMOS image sensors, tolerance of an amount of positional displacement in a color filter process is tight and spectral characteristics are affected, so that wafer yield is directly affected.